Prome
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Jade was out to get this Prome but why so badly? Because Beck wasn't there to support her through the rejection of her play? Or will Beck suddenly make Jades night better or worse?


Jade slapped away Doug the Diaper guy from picking her up "Get off me!" She screamed with the silver crown on her shiny black hair, finally he dropped her she took the crown and snapped it in front of Vega standing on the Balcony of the 'Prome' Jade smiled at the shock in her face

"That was expensive!" Tori yelled.

"Then send me a bill wand hold your breathe till I pay" She sniggered walking away, Jade didn't admit it to anyone but she was hurting. Jade was missing Beck so much it was killing her, Beck was in Canada with his Aunt as his mom and dad who hate Jade said he needed time away from her which Beck and Jade both hated

"Jade!" Andre ran up to her

"What!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Andre! Okay just drop it"

"I know you're missing Beck but there was no need to-"

"You don't know what I'm feeling yes I am missing him and I can take it out on whoever I want!"

Andre had sympathy for Jade, he always has.

"Now just go and do your little song with Tori"

Without even giving him a chance Jade walked away before he could say anything.

Why was she missing him so much? Beck will be back eventuality, and then a part of her with be back. Him. Jade didn't want to go home, at home was her mom and her mom is usually drunk, her brother is always in his room playing on his Xbox with his friends who drool over her every time Jade walks in the room without even interacting with them. Father West was a dick head and hated for everything Jade stood for, Jade hates seeing him. But then again there was no here Jade would want to be with, Jade and Beck were a team and did everything together that's why she loves life, only when she's with him.

"Jadey!"

"What Cat?"

"Are you staying?"

"I-I no I'm not I might just go for a walk"

"At this time?"

"Who are you my mother"

Cat wined at Jades scaring comment to her, Jade rolled her eyes

"Look Cat I'm sorry I'm just missing Beck...a lot"

"Awww"

Yes Jade West misses her boyfriend, yes Jade loves Beck what else is new

"Yeah whatever just go enjoy yourself Cat ill be fine"

"Are you sure Jadey"

"Yes"

Cat ran over to the party and carried on enjoying herself, Jade quickly walked away from what was a disaster of a night but she didn't regret the horrors she spread Beck wasn't hear that means no one is there to calm her down.

Jade walked down the dark street in her ocean blue dress, suddenly her phone went "Hello?"

"There's my girl" Instantly she smiled.

"Beck..."

"Hey Baby"

"Hi"

"So what you doing"

"Vega put on a stupid Prom thing I just left"

"At 9? That's early baby"

"Yeah well it's no fun without you" she heard his little sigh chuckle with happiness knowing she misses him

"I miss you so much"

"I miss you too baby, it won't be long now"

"If your parents have anything to do with it you will be gone for ages"

"No I won't be babe, I promise so you have a pretty dress on?"

Jade started heading to his RV, that's her true home now she has a key

"Maybe" Jade teased

"I can't just imagine you now"

"And what do you see?"

"Can imagine you with her soft black hair slightly up, in your ocean blue dress, your gold necklace and thing black bracelet"

Jade began curious, he knew to much

"Beck? Where are you"

"And then you see that place we call home" the RV

"Suddenly you turn your head to the left" Jade did so and saw how he knew.

"And there he is, that charming, cute DASHING man you've been waiting for" Tears filled her eyes, There stood Beck in a suit on the phone, Jade couldn't believe what was happening, Beck walks closer

"He comes closer, making your heart race a thousand beats and then..."

Beck softly took the phone off her, and clashed his lips over hers Jade was so shocked at what just happened Jade closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did round her waist picking her up slightly "Beck...what are you doing here?"

"I missed my baby to much so I came back to be with her" Jade grinned

"It is me right?" Jade warned

"Of course it is baby, I missed you so much"

"God I missed you too" She kissed him hard in the moment

"I missed you too and oh by the way"

Jade stared in his eyes waiting for him to continue

"You sure do look beautiful"

"Thank you"

Jade kissed him once more, suddenly a song came up "Dance with me?" Beck begged her after he did all this Jade had to give in, she slid her hand in his, Beck held it to his chest put his hand on her waist pulling her close, Jade slid her other hand round her back and rested her head on his chest next to his jaw and let him lead. Jade closed her eyes feeling like she was in movie listening to Beck whisper the lyrics to her making her make that cute sigh which made Beck grin "I love you Jade" "I love you too" after a horrible start, Jades night turned into the best one. Just by seeing his face.


End file.
